The Monkey Bars
by uh-huhBoylOver12
Summary: One Shot. Santana takes Beth to the park, monkey bars are involved and a cute Blonde named Brittany. Check it out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline. No owning of glee characters, only in my dreams.**

Santana's POV

It all started with that stupid playground around the block from my house.

Quinn, my best friend, left her 6 year old daughter with me for the day. Apparently, she needs time to herself since she is a teen mother.

Bitch is in college and still considers herself as a "teen" mom.

Anyway, I was just standing here watching Beth play on the jungle gym. Minding my own business when Beth decided she wanted to race me on the monkey bars.

Mind you, I'm 5'6 and the height of these monkey bars are 5'3.

I couldn't say no because I'm the coolest Aunt EVER, so I sucked it up and went over.

"Auntie San watch me." Beth squealed in delight

Smiling, I watched her slowly but surely make her way across. Kicking those tiny little legs of her as arms swung to the end and I began to clap.

"That was awesome sweetie, I'm so jealous. I don't think I can do that."

Beth pouted, "Your turn."

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, I walked over. I cannot believe I'm doing this. Gripping the bar, I brought my legs up so they were not touching the ground and began to swing across.

That's when it happened.

What I didn't see was this little girl barreling towards me at warped speed. A little blonde girl figured that it would be funny to run into the big adult playing on the monkey bars.

So basically I had one more bar to go, one more bar and then I was done.

But nooooo,

Crazy Blondie ran straight into my hip bouncing right back off me and falling to the ground. Not only did she startle the shit out of me but I lost my grip mid-swing. Now remember those bars kids use to climb up to reach the monkey bars to swing on? Yeah those. Falling forward, my head slammed on the first stepping bar before everything went black.

Yep it all started with that stupid playground.

And the stupid monkey bars.

…

Groaning softly, I felt pressure on my forehead.

Oh lord my head is killing me.

"Auntie Sanny."

Opening my eyes, I blinked before realizing I was lying on my back and staring up at the sky. Beth's head poked through my line of vision with a toothy grin.

"You went bam bam."

I rolled my eyes, children eh? Aren't they adorable, "Is she awake?"

"Yeah Britty."

Blinking again, I tried to focus my eyes. As soon as they did, the brightest pair of blue eyes appeared in front of my face with a cute smile.

Holy heaven mother of god, I died and went to heaven.

"Hey there, how you feeling?" Angel asked

I winced as I sat up, "Uh okay, my head kind of hurts."

Taking in my surroundings, I was laying on the grass instead of woodchips while Beth was plopped down next to me. Behind her was the evil little girl who tackled my ass of the monkey bars. What a linebacker she could be. Angel rubbed her thumb against my forehead as I moved the ice pack.

"It should with the hit you took; you've been out for an hour. But it gave me time to clean you up and get to know your adorable niece."

I smiled softly at her, "Thanks."

She giggled, "Shouldn't I be thanking you for not trying to kill my sister? She can be a handful at times."

"Eh, children are children." I replied stupidly

She nodded with a small smile. Angel had her hair up in a tight ponytail with one of the bumps on top. She was rocking a blue shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and flip-flops. She's real pretty.

"I'm Brittany."

I looked at her hand before taking it, "I'm pretty."

Britt giggled, "Yes you are."

My smiled faltered, shit.

"Your name is Santana, not pretty silly." Beth replied through her giggles

Oh my god, I'm such a loser, "Sorry I uh- right Santana I'm Santana."

"Pretty and cute kind of like you."

I blushed at her compliment as I shook her hand stupidly. Our hands lingered a bit longer than they should have before she let go with a cute smile.

"Well Santana, I am really sorry about my sister Kelsey. Is there anything I can do to make it up?"

Give me your number. Kiss me. Go out with me.

"Nah it's cool. Accidents happen right?"

B nodded her head, "Yeah but are you sure? I could get you some ice cream. Ice cream always makes me feel better when I get hurt."

She's so adorable.

Biting my lip, I looked at Beth, "Well Beth what do you say?"

"ICE CREAM!"

I winced as Kelsey and Beth both screamed at the top of their lungs. Mhmm, since I don't have a headache already. Brittany stood up before offering her hand to me. Taking it, I allowed her to lift me up as I wobbled a bit.

"Whoa there."

Britts wrapped her arm around my waist holding me so I didn't fall. I smirked. I could get use to this. Maybe I should come here and get hurt all the time.

B let go me much to my dislike as we began walking out of the park, "Kelsey do you have something to say to Santana?"

The little girl glanced up from holding her sister's hand, "Sorry Santana for wunning into you and you gettin a boo boo."

Kneeling down in front of her, I lifted her chin, "It's fine but try not to kill me if we ever meet again at those monkey bars again ok?"

Kelsey giggled with a nodded, "Pinky promise."

Looping my pinky with hers, I stood up and picked Beth up. We strolled down to the local Malt Shop in town and sat down as Britts went to get us ice cream. Kelsey and Beth were coloring on those placemats as I texted Quinn.

Quinn: So you are using my daughter to pick up girls at the Park. Nice Satan just nice.

I scoffed while shaking my head and typing back.

Me: I did not go looking to pick up girls; I think you missed the part where I was knocked on unconscious. But I'm fine thanks for caring so much. We are getting ice cream Britt's treat then we'll be home.

Putting my phone away, Brittany appeared with a tray full of ice cream. She sat in front of me as I took a bite of my ice cream. Kelsey and Beth were chatting it up about some TV show while Brittany and I shyly glanced over at each other.

"So Santana, how old are you?"

Ah small talk, how I loathe you.

I smiled, "21, and you?"

"Same."

Glancing down at the ice cream, I bit my lip.

What do I say?

"Do you come to the park often?" B asked

I laughed, "Wow that sounds like a pick up line."

Brittany giggled, "Sorry, I just don't know what to say to the girl my sister knocked unconscious."

Well hello, my name is so and so, and I want your number.

"Eh, at least nothing is broken. Do you live nearby?" I asked taking a bite

She nodded, "Yeah a few blocks away, I go to University of Ohio so I live at home."

"Oh wow, I go there also, small world yet even smaller town." I joked

She laughed.

Score one for Lopez she laughed at your lame ass joke. Sweeeeet!

"Do you nearby?"

I nodded, "I live with my best friend Quinn and Beth right around the corner. It's walking distance basically."

Brittany smile softly before finishing her food. I glanced over to see Beth had ice cream all over her face, leaning over I wiped her face with a napkin as she squirmed. Standing up, we walked out as I picked up Beth.

"Well thanks for the ice cream." I said timidly

Brittany took her sister's hand, "No problem, I'm really sorry again."

"It's cool."

We stood there awkwardly before her phone went off.

"We should get going. I'll see you around. Bye Beth. Bye Santana."

I gave her a small wave, "Bye."

B bit lip hesitating as if she was waiting for something before walking away with her sister. Sighing, I turned around and headed the other way.

"She was pretty."

"Yes she was Beth."

Quinn's spawn laid her head on my shoulder, "You should have got her number."

"Indeed I should have." I replied sighing

I'm such a dork when it comes to women, it's not funny at all.

…

It has been a week since the incident at the park happened. I cannot get this girl off my mind at all. I'm not a weirdo who searched the whole school looking for her. Alright maybe I did but she is gorgeous, funny and sweet so what do you expect me to do?

Anyway, tonight Quinn and I are going to my friend Puck's house party. Beth is with her grandma for the night while I get to go get drunk. Pulling my halter style black mid thigh dress up, I slipped my pumps on before fixing my hair.

"You ready?" Quinn hollered

Walking out, I smirked, "I always be looking fly, so I better get a honey tonight."

Q rolled her eyes.

"Can you please stop talking like that? Here I thought you left all your gangsta talk in high school."

I glared at her, "Oh and here I thought you left your baby weight back in high school also but it seems ya still got some around the waist."

She hit me with her clutch as she got in the car, "Bitch, shut up. You know I'm sensitive about my weight."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "I don't see why, you are the farthest thing from fat Quinn."

She started the car before driving towards Puck's.

"It's a mindset. I can't help it."

So the drive there was filled with Quinn and I arguing about how she is not going to hook up with Puck. I know she is because she is a slut and he is a whore. Therefore, you put them together, you get a slore. She says no. It's her baby daddy they are going to get it on.

Walking in, the party was already in full swing. It was jammed pack with people. Guys standing against the wall, leering at girls who are way out of the league. Some making out on chairs with the girl in the guy's lap.

Pushing my way through the sweaty mob, I made it to the kitchen.

"Santana hey."

Turning around there was Puck with a smile; he hugged me as I went to get a drink.

"Here have mine."

Taking his cup, I took a large gulp. Wincing slightly at the burn as it slid down my throat.

"Where's Quinn?" He shouted

I glanced back before pointing, "Over there by Trouty Mouth."

Puck nodded then stalked off to get his prey Quinn. I stood there awkwardly before making another as I finished Puck's drink. Walking into the living room, there was a mob of people dancing and I sighed.

Despite it being a party, I'm not having fun.

Glancing back at the dance floor, a swinging of blonde hair caught my eye. The girl had her back to me but she was swaying her hips from side to side as the beat pulsed. She was wearing tight dark blue skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

Licking my lips, I eyed her ass from the rim of my cup.

Dat Ass.

Gazing at this girl's backside for a few moments, I glanced over to see my Ex walk in. Oh lord here it comes. Matt a kicker for the football team in high school is the one I broke up with before I realized I liked girls. I told him that and he called me a dyke before storming off. I haven't seen him since then.

In no way shape of form do I want to be around that. High tailing my ass over to Quinn, I spotted Mercedes and Kurt. Kurt had come back from New York for a visit yet Mercedes never left. Nodding aimlessly at the conversation I tried to find that blonde chick but she seemed to have disappeared.

Damn it.

A few hours passed by, I danced and joked around with my friends until he decided to bring his drunken ass over.

"Well looks who it ish."

I rolled my eyes, "Leave me alone Matt."

Matt scoffed before grabbing my arm and spinning me around. He stumbled at bit before shaking his finger in my face.

"No you goins to tells me whhhhshy youz broke up wit da me."

Really? That was in high school guy, get the fuck over it.

"I broke up with you because I'm gay. Get over it, high school for two years ago. If you don't mind stop breathing on me and leave me alone." I snapped angrily

Turning back around, I felt him grab onto my hips and spin me again.

"You are really starting to piss me off." I stated

Matt laughed, "You brokees up wittths mes for girlza. You be nuttin buts a dyke."

At this point people had been watching us in the middle of the dancefloor arguing.

"I cans makez yoooouz straight."

Matt grabbed at my ass. I shoved him before slapping him hard. Puck appeared to grab him and pull him away as he shouted dyke and other gay slurs. Dyke. Wincing at that word, I bolted out the front door. Ignoring everyone's call, I ran down to the park. I was going to have a good time. Apparently I can't have a good time because people want to screw with me.

Walking over to the monkey bars, I threw my heels off. I laughed at the memory of falling last week. Wait I never did make it to the finish line. Glancing around but only seeing darkness really, I held on to the bar and lifted my legs.

Swinging one arm over, I grabbed the handlebar. I be swingin like a boss. Switching from left to right as I swung my body for help, I was one more bar away from end.

"Santana."

Turning my head to the right, all I saw was a black figure coming at me from under the slid. Screaming out of fright, my hands let go mid swing and can you guess it?

Yep, I slammed my head once again into the stepping bar and my world went black.

Fuck my life.

…..

Groaning softly, I opened my eyes to see stars and the black sky.

"What the hell?" I mumbled softly

Rubbing my head, I sat up.

"We should really stop meeting like this."

Glancing over, there was Brittany sitting next to me in a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. I winced as I felt the bump forming on my head.

"What happened?" I asked confused

B moved closer, "You banged your head again on the monkey bars. You should really stop playing on them."

I laughed before wincing, "Really? I think you should stop getting me hurt. I'm always ending up black and blue. Wait how did you know I was here?"

Brittany bit her lip, "I was at Puck's party and saw what happened between you and that guy. So I followed you here to the park when I saw your shoes. I slipped under the slide and scared you by accident. Here we are."

Dat Ass.

"You know Puck?" I asked surprised

She giggled, "Who doesn't know Puck?"

I nodded. She does have a point. Britt's hand touched my cheek as her thumb rubbed back and forth.

"Small world even smaller town." B whispered

I gave her a smile, "You remembered."

She shrugged, "Truth is I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I was hoping we would run into each other again."

"Yeah? Me too."

B nodded, "Yeah."

I smiled before glancing down.

"You're really beautiful." She whispered

I glanced back up before staring into her eyes, "You're really pretty."

She smiled at me shyly as I shuffled closer. Leaning forward, my eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. Brittany moved closer also meeting me halfway as our lips brushed up against each other in a soft kiss. Tingles shot through my spine and the rest of my body as out lips moved in sync with each other. After a few minutes, I pulled back with a smile. Resting my forehead against Brittany's, I rubbed my nose against hers.

So it ended the same way it started.

At that stupid playground with those stupid monkey bars.

**A/N: So that's it for this quick oneshot. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Review please?**


End file.
